<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me lover, oh, where have you been? by irreplaceable_ecstacy, sapphicshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987324">tell me lover, oh, where have you been?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreplaceable_ecstacy/pseuds/irreplaceable_ecstacy'>irreplaceable_ecstacy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicshit/pseuds/sapphicshit'>sapphicshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Helene au, Businesswoman Marya, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians, feeding the gays here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreplaceable_ecstacy/pseuds/irreplaceable_ecstacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicshit/pseuds/sapphicshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another night... A stranger walks into helene’s bar. she’s nothing like anyone she’s met before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a collab work that I had the pleasure of doing with a dear friendo of mine!<br/>Please be adviced that there is some mature content after the cut of the first chunk of the chapter.<br/>Love y'all &amp; Ky, you're amazing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was growing older by the minute but the city was not ready to rest just yet. The sky was hazed with dark clouds as the city shone as gloriously as ever. City lights instead of stars illuminated the streets along with the occasional glow of the headlights from the cars that drove through the slightly emptied streets. Dimmed streetlights revealed silhouettes of those who strolled along the sidewalks in the dead of night and shadows lurked dangerously in the gloom of alleys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the sidewalks of a certain street was a single place decorated in green and white neon lights that spelled out a name. It was stringed with fairy lights to amplify the christmas mood of the winter that had settled upon the city and if the fairy lights were insufficient, there was a little christmas tree beside the door to welcome the patrons. The tree had been personally set up by an employee of the bar — the one and only </span>
  <span>Hélène Kuragina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had olive freckled skin and locks of delicate curls cascaded down her shoulders from under a lone cap that sat upon her head and a bold outfit that showed off the most of herself; though, modestly. Every once in a while she would blow away a strand of hair from her face or tuck it behind her ear only to have it return into her line of vision. It was bothersome but it was also the only thing keeping her occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she stood behind the bar counter preparing drinks, her brazzen little brother went about entertaining the guests which left her entirely in charge of the professional work. She would much rather stay behind the counter than flirt about aimlessly with people who did not strike her interest. It was one of those nights where </span>
  <span>Hélène needed a thrill, something more exciting than the usual half-drunk men that complimented her every move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall, her eyes surveyed the bar with disinterest. She reached a hand into her pocket to produce her phone. Nothing exciting there either, unless you counted the emails from stores that were promoting Christmas discounts. She slid her phone back into her pocket and turned to the array of drinks that were positioned neatly on the shelves. She picked the cheapest one out of the variety, poured herself a glass and took small sips, counting each one of them to busy herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was about to take her last sip, </span>
  <span>Hélène </span>
  <span>heard the jingle of the bell that hung over the door of the bar and turned to greet her newest patron. The drink failed to reach her lips. It was a waste of good liquor but her sudden enthusiasm compensated for the loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kuragina’s eyes were fixated on a woman. A tall, beautiful goddess of a woman who certainly did not fit in with the crowd at the bar. The woman donned business wear; a black buttoned-up shirt that was done up all the way to her collar, a striking scarlet red tie that matched her lipstick and black stilettos to complete the look. Her hair was pulled up into a perfectly knotted bun, contrasting beautifully against her pale skin. She delighted </span>
  <span>Hélène. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This woman was a sight for sore eyes, to say the least, and what the most capturing feature about her was, were her icy grey eyes. There was depth to them that Hélène could not put her finger on, but the way the woman simply looked around the bar with a watchful gaze was enough to make her shudder lightly. The night was still young and she hoped that this woman would keep her company throughout its coming events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène </span>
  <span>watched as the woman took a seat at the end of the bar, her head falling heavily into her hands. She looked tired, beautiful, but tired. A red curl slipped out of a previously meticulous bun and fell against her cheek, caressing her skin delicately. If it were even possible, she brushed the strand away so gracefully, it was more mesmerizing than it should have been. With her brother occupied with the other patrons, </span>
  <span>Hélène took her chance to attend to the woman.</span>
  <span> Tucking her bar rag into the back pocket of her jeans, she moved to where the mystery woman was sitting, sliding into the seat opposite her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You’re a little dressed up for a dive bar like this,”</span> <span>She gave the tired women a dimpled smile, not flinching even as a scowl was set upon her. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without so much of a blink, the woman responded. “I came from work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène decided to back off then, diverting the conversation to something less personal, “Ah… So, what can I get you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead sighed, her shoulders slumped over the bar counter, chin in hand, “Vodka. On the rocks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya watched as the bartender - Hélène, her name tag said - walked away, hips swaying slightly. This had been the longest week of her life at the firm. Between the data leaks and budget cuts, she was just about drowning in stacks of paperwork and endless phone calls. The weekend was a much needed reprieve, all she wanted was a few drinks and then a nice long sleep in her bed. The last thing she needed was a mouthy bartender bothering her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène had just returned with her glass, setting it down with a delicate hand. “So, I haven’t seen you here before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette leaned her hip against the counter, clearly intent on staying and speaking with Marya. The bar was pretty empty anyway, she was one of only a few patrons there and the other ones seemed rather engaged with a certain blonde man who went about giggling and tossing his hair flirtatiously. The resemblance of the man’s demeanor was almost identical to the brunette, however, he was more playful. The woman, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. Marya had to tread lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well it was the closest bar I could find,” Marya replied dryly, trying to reflect the awful mood she was in — but it was to no avail. This woman must be oblivious or unbelievably hard headed, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a woman like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hélène asked with a slight raise of her brow, a smirk stretching at the corner of her lips. She had no intent to back down, no matter how fearsome the other woman’s glare was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya scoffed. “Is there a rule saying I’m not allowed to be in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you just look-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what?” The redhead snapped, her eyebrows furrowing. This woman was ridiculous, attacking her for the way she was dressed and accusing her of not belonging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Hélène deflected, eyes alight with mirth. She was clearly getting a rise out of annoying Marya. “Well, you’re more than welcome here”- she then mumbled something Marya couldn’t quite catch, “...among other places” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène’s cheeks flushed slightly, “I said you’re welcome here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya held the brunette’s gaze for a moment, dark eyes boring into her own, almost challenging Marya to do something. To break the tension. Marya cleared her throat suddenly, taking a large gulp of her drink, relaxing at the way it burned in her stomach. She looked up to see Hélène still staring at her, lip caught between her teeth with her brows raised rather suggestively. It was terribly wrong to jump to conclusions but there was something behind </span>
  <span>Hélène’s gaze that was both infuriating yet… passionate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a job to be doing?” Marya said suddenly, trying to cover up her fluster at Hélène’s intense gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smirked, catching on to Marya’s discomfort. She liked this woman, with all of her sharp edges and her cold demeanor. She was so wound up, Hélène couldn’t help but tease her, “It’s pretty slow tonight. I’ve got more than enough time to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya huffed indignantly, “Lucky me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t she lucky though? Despite being nothing but a bitch so far, this beautiful woman in front of her has tried her best to hold a conversation. Marya had to admit her snark and gentle smirk were more than enough to soften her armour. There was something about this feisty little bartender that left her wanting more. More of what, she wasn’t sure yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky indeed,” Hélène shifted closer to Marya, their fingers almost brushing, “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène smiled again...those damn dimples. “I’m Hélène.” Taking Marya’s hand in hers, she brought it to her lips in a gentle kiss. “Enchante.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya felt her breath catch in her throat at the feeling of those soft lips against the back of her hand. She felt the blood rush to her face and hoped that Hélène couldn’t see. She tried to recover quickly, “It’s pronounced enchanté.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène quirked a brow, placing the redhead’s hand back onto the counter, but not letting go of it just yet, “Oh? You speak french?” Just when she thought this woman couldn’t get more interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than you, ma cherie,” Marya quipped, satisfied at having one-upped Hélène. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked surprised at Marya’s playful banter, not expecting her to give in so soon. Hélène had to admit that Marya speaking french did something to her. It fanned the fire that was lit when she met this amazing woman, and now it was slowly growing into a blaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could teach me sometime?” Hélène hummed as she traced a finger along Marya’s palm, hoping that Marya caught on to the implication behind her statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed, making copper ringlets fall into her eyes. Hélène had to stop herself from reaching out and tucking them back behind Marya’s ears. “I’m a very busy woman, Hélène.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette shivered at her name slipping past Marya’s lips. She noticed that the redhead had a certain way of enunciating her name. The way her tongue rolled, how her lips parted. The way she said it had struck a chord within Hélène and she could not find the words to explain it. Articulating words was never a challenge but she was met with this very obstacle in this very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène clicked her tongue and sighed. </span>
  <span>“I’m sure you could find time for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène ran her fingers across Marya’s palm, trailing up the inside of her arm. She smirked as she saw goosebumps erupt at her touch, “How about tonight? After my shift?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one of the first times in her life, Marya Dimetrievna was rendered speechless, her mouth gaping like a fish as she stared at this gorgeous woman in front of her. She could register nothing but the warm fingers that were continuously trailing up and down the inside of her wrist. Did she hear that correctly? After Hélène’s shift? Did she mean...go home with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya frantically tried to get her thoughts in order to think of anything to say that wouldn’t make her sound like a useless lesbian. Maintaining a straight face, she pursed her lips together lightly before speaking. “Eagar, are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène huffed, almost in disbelief at how good this woman was at playing hard to get. It was truly astonishing. “I’m always eager to learn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her eyes inspected Marya, studying her from head to toe as slowly as possible to indulge the sight of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. “I admire that,” Marya murmured with a nod of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette chuckled, practically purring under Marya’s attentive gaze, “You’ll be admiring more soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing </span>
  <span>Hélène’s still wandering hand, Marya removed it from her forearm, placing it back onto the bar counter, she tutted softly, </span>
  <span>“I never said yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you never said no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, </span>
  <span>Hélène leaned forward, clasping her hands together as she propped herself up on her elbows, </span>
  <span>“What can I do to convince you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Hélène settled comfortably into her stance, </span>
  <span>Marya’s eyes widened at how revealing the position was. With how lowly buttoned the brunette’s flannel was, Marya could see Hélène’s black lace brassiere peaking out from under her shirt. However, it did not seem like the other woman minded the damp bar air tickling her now exposed chest. Marya couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight before her, ogling and gaping like an idiot. Oh, God above help her get her thoughts in order before she turned into a babbling idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène took the silence and very obvious staring as her answer and was more than satisfied with Marya’s reaction. It was laughable how she came off to be so tough and daring, but a flash of skin was enough to grab her attention and turn her into a bumbling mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how distracted Marya had become, she forgot that </span>
  <span>Hélène had asked a question, </span>
  <span>“I - uh...” she stammered, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead tried her best to avert her eyes but they once again shamelessly returned to the cleavage displayed before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène tried her best to suppress a giggle at the state Marya was in,  </span>
  <span>“My eyes are up here,” </span>
  <span>She gestured to her face, smirking proudly.  Her eyes narrowed as Marya continued to stare, her grin stretched wider, crinkles forming at her eyes,  </span>
  <span>“Or...do like what you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya finally snapped out of her trance at that, looking up at Hélène’s expectant gaze, “Huh? Oh…I-I’m just looking at your...lace...your-your </span>
  <em>
    <span>necklace</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing upright, </span>
  <span>Hélène</span>
  <span> looked down at herself, bringing a hand up to her neck to feel around for said accessory, “I’m not wearing a necklace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead became flustered at being caught in a lie, she squirmed in her seat. Marya suddenly felt defensive towards this woman who was surprising her at every turn. She didn’t like the feeling of not being one step ahead, “What exactly are you getting at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène visibly softened at Marya’s display of insecurity. Her shoulders relaxed, fingers intertwining with Marya’s free hand, “I just want more of your time, mon amour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya scoffed at that. This woman was trying to buy her time with the promise of sex. And, much to her surprise, it was working. “So, you accomplish that by seducing me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette perked up at that, looming closer into Marya’s personal space, “You mean it’s working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Hélène was all Marya could see and smell. Her head was swimming with the scent of pine and freshly cut flowers, soft hair tickling her face and large doe eyes staring straight into hers with an intensity that weighed upon her shoulders. The music that played in the bar was distant, the warm lights only growing hotter until it blurred out the bar to focus on Hélène who was in very close proximity. Marya could hear Hélène’s breaths over the music, spot every freckle sprinkled across her rosy cheeks and the shine in her brown hues became clear to her. How her eyes glistened under the lights… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya felt a light tug on her neck, where the rim of her tie sat underneath her neat collar. At first she thought that her tie had caught on something underneath the bar but after further inspection, she realized that Hélène had wrapped the end of the tie around her fingers. Followed by several other gentler tugs came a rather hard yank, one hard enough to produce a soft yelp. Being brought forward, her grey eyes could only see pools of brown and the way Hélène’s eyes crinkled as she smiled. She felt the warmth of Hélène’s breath on her lips as she whispered to her in a low voice, a sultry taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I can show you just how seductive I can be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya felt their noses brush, her mouth going dry at the thought of Hélène on top of her in bed, “What exactly are you offering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène pulled away, a smug, dimpled smile on her face. She took a step back, grabbing the bar rag out of her back pocket. “Why don’t you wait around and see? I get off in five.” She paused then, eyes glinting devilishly, “Maybe you will too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya’s felt fire in her cheeks, fighting down a smile. This woman…“We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya could vaguely remember Hélène pulling her out of the bar by her tie and to her black convertible once her shift ended. Her brain was foggy with alcohol and sex and all she could focus on now was the soft body pressing her into Hélène’s front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Hélène’s soft lips on her neck, dipping beneath the collar of her jacket before traveling upward, capturing Marya’s mouth in a smoldering kiss. Hélène was fire and passion and everything Marya needed at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned her lover’s kiss with just as much fervor, tongue slipping out to caress Hélène’s open mouth. She was timid but sure of her actions, deepening the heady embrace with a small nip to Hélène’s bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette whimpered at the feeling, slender hands grabbing at Marya’s waist and pulling their hips together. She wanted closer to this firecracker of a woman who never ceased to surprise her. Seeing Marya at the bar early tonight, Hélène had no idea of what was in store for her. She definitely wouldn’t have predicted pinning a half ravished Marya to the inside of her apartment door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya pulled away from Hélène’s lips with a gasp, red lipstick wonderfully mused and smeared across her chin. She saw the remnants of it on Hélène’s lips as well, her lips swollen from the kisses they shared. She looked beautiful, curls framing her face, eyes hooded, chest heaving with sharp breaths. Hélène was stunning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a surge of need, Marya grabbed the back of Hélène’s neck pulling her back into a heated kiss. She panted against the brunette’s mouth, hands pulling at the buttons on Hélène’s flannel. God. Why were they so hard to undo? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally managed to pop the last button, revealing the lace bra she caught sight of earlier that night as well as the breasts it was holding. Marya was speechless for a moment, taking in the newly exposed skin before her. Hélène’s stomach was flat and toned, her skin flawlessly smooth, Marya’s mouth watered at the sight of so much skin to kiss and taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya finally managed to look up, finding dark brown eyes watching her. Hélène pupils were blown, making her irises dark as night, heavy eyelids hiding them away. She swallowed thickly, tongue heavy in her mouth, “Bedroom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène nodded, taking Marya’s hands dragging her further back into the apartment. They reached what Marya assumed was Hélène’s bedroom, but she barely had any time to look around before the brunette grabbed her by her tie and pulled her into a kiss. She responded eagerly, walking Hélène backwards until they toppled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène wasted no time shoving off Marya’s blazer and peeling off the shirt and tie underneath it, leaving the redhead in just her bra and slacks. Marya felt a warm hand graze her stomach before moving up to cup her small breast through her brassiere. Her entire body shivered at the feeling, hips rolling into the ones beneath her, causing both Marya and Hélène to moan into the other’s mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, off,” Marya panted, tugging at her lover’s remaining clothes, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène complied, hastily shedding the rest of her outfit and helping Marya out of her own. They were left in nothing but their undergarments, bare legs entangling as they both explored the newly bared territory before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène took the opportunity to flip Marya onto the bed, straddling her hips in one quick motion. She smirked at the stunned look on her lover’s face, kissing away the surprise until Marya was once again pliant under her body. She continued to trail kisses down the redhead’s neck, biting gently at her pulse point, making Marya grab a fistful of her hair, pulling gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No marks,” Despite the fog in her brain, Marya knew better than to let her lover bruise her neck. She had to look professional if she was to maintain respect at her work place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obeying the redhead’s wishes, Hélène continued her journey down, kissing across a sharp collar bone and to the valley between Marya’s breasts. She mouthed her way across smooth skin, tongue flicking out to leave quickly cooling trails in its wake. Hélène hands sloppily moved to unclasp Marya’s bra, pulling the garment down her shoulders and flinging it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya now laid bare beneath her, petite breasts on display, nipples hardening from being exposed to the cold air. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window, red hair splayed out beneath her like a halo of fire. She looked absolutely stunning and it made Hélène lose her breath for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up into Marya’s intense grey eyes, “you’re beautiful,” she whispered before continuing her exploration of the redhead’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène’s mouth kissed its way across Marya’s breast, lips brushing against a tight peak and coaxing a sigh out of the woman below her. She smiled at the small sound, continuing with her ministrations until Marya’s was a writhing mess, panting and tugging at Hélène’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, ma cherie?” Hélène husked in Marya’s ear, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya breathed out against the brunette’s mouth, thoughts forming slowly in her arousal clouded brain, “More.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène placed a lingering open mouth kiss on Marya’s lips before descending down her body,  leaving wet marks as she went. She licked down Marya’s soft stomach, making the woman beneath her shiver with every touch of her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the band of Marya’s underwear, her questioning eyes flicking up to meet the redhead’s to see if she had permission to continue on. Marya nodded quickly, tossing her head back onto a pillow, fingers readjusting their grip in Hélène’s now tangled hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette shuffled the red panties down Marya’s thighs, Marya helping to kick them off the rest of the way to the bottom of the bed. Hélène settled back between Marya’s legs, taking in the entirety of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya felt the hot burn of embarrassment across her cheeks at the intimacy of it all, but the feeling slowly dissipated with the soft kisses Hélène placed across her thighs. Marya always had a difficult time relaxing during intimate moments, like these, but with Hélène everything seemed easier. Her soft, brown eyes gazed up at Marya with nothing but appreciation and understanding, and it made Marya feel safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the first touch of Hélène’s mouth against her, Marya felt like she was floating. Hélène was soft and gentle and nothing like Marya had expected from her when they were at the bar. She gripped the sheets below her fingers as that familiar tension began to build within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène reached up to grab one of Marya’s clenching fists, relaxing the hand and intertwining their fingers as she continued to pleasure Marya. The redhead tasted like rum and tea under Hélène’s tongue, the headyness of her was almost overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hélène’s attention became more focused, Marya’s hips began to jump, finding a steady rhythm against the brunette’s mouth. Soon enough gasps were spilling from Marya’s lips, soft moans filling the air when Hélène moved her mouth a certain way. Marya could feel the pleasure coiling within her, her body chasing after everything Hélène was giving her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go, ma cherie,” Hélène husked against Marya’s inner thigh, continuing her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya felt pleasure spark within her, spine bowing as she called out Hélène’s name into the moonlit bedroom. Sparks were flashing behind Marya’s closed eyes as she clutched the brunette’s hair, hips twitching at Hélène’s soft touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène helped bring Marya back down from her high. Hands massaged still tense thighs as she placed kisses up Marya’s torso, smiling at the sight of her flushed face and unfocused eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Hélène asked, smirking at Marya’s blissed state. She brought their lips together, moaning as Marya licked into her mouth, tasting herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya simply hummed in response, hands running over Hélène’s sculpted back and strong arms, “Do you ever stop talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette huffed, raising an eyebrow, “Why don’t you make me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Hélène was on her back, hands pinned beside her head as Marya straddled her hips, “Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In second Marya captured Hélène’s lips in a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue, swallowing every sound that escaped the brunette’s throat. She kissed her with passion and fervor, leaving Hélène dazed at the sudden embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Marya with blackened eyes and swollen lips, breasts heaving in her lacey brassiere. Marya tugged the garment off in seconds, ducking down pepper Hélène’s breasts with wet kisses. She took the soft flesh into her mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a red mark on the smooth skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène moaned in response, pushing against the hands pinning her to the bed. Her head was thrown to the side, hot, heavy pants falling against their entwined fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya let go of a slender hand, fingers trailing down Hélène’s rippling abdomen and reaching her lace panties. She played with the waistband for a moment, moving upward to meet Hélène’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Marya,” Hélène whispered, hips bucking towards the redhead’s teasing hand. She was turned on she thought she would die if Marya didn’t touch her already. Hélène marveled at what this woman was doing to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya let her hand slip underneath the thin fabric of the brunette’s undergarment, finally touching Hélène. She gasped against Marya’s cheek at the gentle touch, free hand gripping her lover’s arm, encouraging her to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya started slow, playing Hélène’s body like a finely tuned instrument. Every touch and caress was exactly what the brunette needed. She took all that Marya was giving her with grace, body moving along with her lover’s skilled fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the redhead’s touches building inside of her, dragging her to that precipice between reality and infinite pleasure. Hélène could nothing but close her eyes and allow herself to be pulled by Marya’s soft words and caresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya watched Hélène move beneath her, listening attentively to her breathing. She searched for the spots that made her gasp and shake in pleasure. That made her hips jump up into Marya’s palm in search of more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the addition of Marya’s thigh behind her hand that caused Hélène to snap, spine bowing as she clutched onto Marya’s waist. There was white hot and red hair, the smell of cinnamon in her nose as she fell apart in her lover’s arms. Hélène knew nothing but Marya for a moment, body melting into the sheets below her as she struggled to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène felt Marya placing delicate kisses on her cheeks, hands soothing her still shivering body. They kissed softly, basking in the heady afterglow of their embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette wrapped her arms around Marya’s waist, bringing them closer, “Seems like you won.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya’s eyes fluttered, body languid and tired in Hélène’s warmth, “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head bounced on Hélène’s chest as she laughed, “Your challenge, ma cherie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, you’re still talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène took her chin in her hand, grey meeting brown, “Maybe you should try again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that escaped her lips, mouth meeting Hélène’s in a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the art of touch, i am covered in gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marya woke up to the cold draft of the morning’s winter air seeping through a slightly opened window. The window was usually open but she would never awaken to the cold wind for her heated blanket often sufficed, along with a thick sweater and sweatpants. Sitting up, she came to an epiphany that she had none of those things. It was a wonder how she managed to survive the night without any warmth… unless her source came from something else. After some effortless observation, she realized that she was not in her own house. This was not her bed neither was this a bedroom that Marya was familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With sleep hazing her vision as she looked over at the bed, she caught the sight of a head of matted curls resting on another spare pillow, curled up in a heated blanket. Then she remembered the events of the night before. Fear was the last thing she felt and the first thing was a teasing flutter in her chest. Hélène…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya had expected the night to end with nothing more than leaving without a goodbye and never crossing paths again. She assumed that what they had had was a fling to quench their desires. Could there really be something more between them? </span>
  <b>
    <em>Was there some sort of potential that they could be together? </em>
  </b>
  <span>Most importantly, why was Marya fussing over all of these thoughts? Love had never been something that Marya invested time in nor has she ever spared a thought to dwell. Why did it matter now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand rest on her thigh then a light hum fill the silence of the morning. Before Marya could do anything to respond, she was drawn into a warm embrace and the blanket was thrown over her shoulders to protect her from the cold. Hélène’s head came to rest on her chest and her body fitted nicely against hers, quite like a puzzle piece. She waited for the smaller woman to adjust herself. Whenever Marya moved, Hélène would wriggle into place to fit her position. Tucking her head in the crook of Marya’s neck, Hélène arms snaked around her waist, legs trapping the other’s legs so that she was immobile. Not that Marya minded. In turn, the redhead enveloped the smaller woman in her arms and rested her head atop of hers, letting out a contented sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shivering…” Marya heard Hélène mumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>was hogging the blanket,” Marya jabbed which earned her a frown from Hélène.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have the blanket when you can have me~?” Hélène teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll still freeze.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène’s frown morphed into a grin and she moved up just a little so that she met Marya face to face. “I beg to differ. You slept rather soundly when you were just holding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You watched me sleep?” Marya inquired with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Well… You just crashed,” Hélène scoffed as her cheeks reddened. “Nothing else I could really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw. How adorable,” Marya chuckled. She poked Hélène’s nose gently but she withdrew her hand when Hélène’s jaws snapped to bite the tip of her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I am more than just adorable,” Hélène snorted as she climbed on top of Marya, straddling the woman’s waist before resting her head on her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What more are you, exactly?” Marya questioned daringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène nudged the woman’s ribs then looked up in thought, almost comically. “I was thinking hot, sexy… irresistable, intoxicating, sexy”-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said sexy twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t deny that but I was thinking that you’re a lot more of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène perked up at her words and sat up slightly to look at Marya curiously. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say.” With that, Marya sat up, only to have Hélène pin her against the headboard of the bed with a dissatisfied scowl. “My dear, what’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need an answer,” Hélène demanded but Marya only laughed. “Please, ma chere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya lowered Hélène’s head with a hand on her chin, planting an affectionate kiss to her forehead. “Perhaps after some breakfast. I barely ate dinner last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Marya was about to lift Hélène off of her lap, the woman leaned in to kiss her gently. The action was enough to make Marya melt back into the sheets, and her hands, which were just about to push herself up, moved to hold Hélène’s waist. Marya managed to prop herself up on her elbows, surprisingly strong enough to withstand the weight of the woman who was leaning into her as she deepened the kiss. Soon enough, the gap between them had gone, replaced with the comfort of bodies pressed up against one another with hands wrapped around each other with no intent of letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss was different, and they knew it. It was passionate and heated, yet one filled with emotions that neither of them had ever meddled with. Their hearts were whole, with something different but it was not an awful thing. </span>
  <span>Marya felt warmth pool in her chest and it was a feeling she had not felt in a very long time. </span>
  <span>Security, serenity and peace… All of these from being in the arms of a woman she had just met. </span>
  <span>Hélène could feel something flutter in her stomach and it was a very foreign one. She had bedded plenty of men and women but not once did she ever feel like this. She had grown fond of Marya but she had not realized just how attached she had become. She longed for more nights with her, more moments like this when she chose to stay for the night instead of fleeing before dawn broke. If it meant getting to experience these pleasant feelings, she would give up anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they pulled away. Foreheads pressed together, they gazed at each other. Neither spoke; they did not have to to express the thoughts that were crossing her mind. Their eyes were enough to reveal their unspoken words. Hélène was the first to break the gaze but only to allow her eyes to trail from Marya’s eyes to her red lips and there they stayed. Marya brought her hands up to cup Hélène’s cheeks, thumbs brushing over her freckled skin and it was enough to elicit a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blushing,” Marya pointed out bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Hélène protested; a little too quickly. “It’s just the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I believe you,” Marya responded with a light shrug and she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She gave Marya’s lips a light peck before shoving her lightly by the shoulder. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I wouldn’t want to leave you cold. Not in this winter.” Marya winked. “Breakfast in bed coming right up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène beamed with glee. “I can’t wait~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising from the bed, Marya searched the room for her discarded articles of clothing. She bent over to pick up the pieces she could find but stopped when a silk robe was thrown over her head. It was followed by an airy giggle then a contented sigh. Removing the robe from where it laid over her, she looked over at Hélène who was smiling from ear to ear, motioning for Marya to put on the robe with a lazy wave of her hand. Nodding at her in thanks, Marya slid into the robes then exited the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Marya’s experience in cooking, it did not take her long to whip up a quick but filling breakfast for two. Despite being entirely new to Hélène’s kitchen, she managed to navigate her way through the space rather swiftly. She had already identified the arrangement of Hélène’s food stock, though she disagreed with how her products were so messily placed in the fridge. While cooking, she did Hélène a favor of cleaning up her disorganized fridge until she was satisfied. It did not take her long to rearrange everything but if she had more time, she could have done a better job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was prepared and she brought the plates back to the bedroom where Hélène had already returned to sleep from waiting too long. Sighing to herself, Marya walked over to Hélène’s side of the bed and sat down beside the sleeping woman. The way the bed sank underneath Marya was enough to awaken the snoozing woman and she looked up at Marya with a small grin before sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took too long,” Hélène sulked mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to clean up my mess. Couldn’t leave things lying around,” Marya murmured, smiling lightly as she handed a plate to Hélène.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to… But thank you.” Hélène kissed her cheek before indulging in her breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big problem.” Marya stopped to shovel a spoonful of eggs, her eyes wandering over to Hélène who was openly staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always come over and play </span>
  <em>
    <span>housewife </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me~” Hélène teased as she chewed on her bacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya nearly choked on her eggs but covered it up with a chuckle. “Housewife, hm? Aren’t we jumping a little too far ahead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like planning ahead,” Hélène hummed as she reached a hand out to wipe the corner of Marya’s lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène watched Marya as she finished up her breakfast. It had become silent, save for the clatter of utensils against plates and the way it grated against teeth. Even with the plates placed aside, neither of them spoke but they exchanged glances occasionally. It was not awkward at all, not with each other, and it was quite a surprise to the both of them. What had they done that sent their conversation into a dead end? It was not a disinterest for words nor was it because both of them were uncomfortable. If either of them could get a grasp of what was crossing the other’s mind, perhaps they would not be worrying so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Wordlessly, Hélène got up and plopped herself on Marya’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck loosely. It made the redheaded woman laugh and she leaned in to plant a kiss on Hélène’s forehead; a good sign. With foreheads pressed again, their lips caressed against one another’s and Marya enveloped her arms around Hélène’s waist to hold her close. Hélène’s hands ran through Marya’s locks of red hair, fingers weaving through the tangled strands and the motion was actually quite mesmerizing. What was most therapeutic was having a moment like this. It was not one that Hélène got often and she was sure as hell that she wanted more of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, ma chere… Do you care to elaborate more when you said that I was so much more than sexy?” Hélène inquired as she traced Marya’s jaw with a finger down to the material of her robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I was hoping that you’d forget about it,” Marya jested with a small laugh. “Curious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extremely. Do tell.” Hélène went quiet, nudging Marya as a manner of urging her to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Marya rested her head atop of Hélène’s, rocking them both back and forth. “To begin with… I think that you’re a very interesting woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re also incredibly stubborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And pushy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey”-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya nestled into Hélène’s curls, pursing her lips as she allowed her thoughts to flow. “I like you for all of those things. It makes you a strong individual and I like that. You’re a wonderful person to be around, even though I’ve only known you for a night but I don’t think anyone has ever caught my attention like you have. You’re incredibly enchanting too and I found it difficult to ignore you because of all of your charms. I want to know you better, I truly do… Is that enough for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hélène stared at Marya, rather puzzled to hear all that the woman had said. It was so heartfelt and endearing, it made her heart flutter inside her chest like never before. With her mouth gaping at Marya, Hélène leaned against the woman’s chest, listening to the way her heart hammered against her ribs as though she had just revealed a deep dark secret. Perhaps it was a secret… Feelings were fickle things and the heart never lied like the face did. She sat up to level Marya and they locked in very intense eye contact. This was a first and Hélène truly did not know what to do other than stare with her jaw hanging slightly open as she replayed the words in her mind over and over again. Marya’s chuckle broke the silence and she looked away in embarrassment, sheepish about the words she failed to regulate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you leave me in silence like that, I’m worried that I might have said something wrong,” Marya admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… No! You said all the right things. I’m just stunned,” Hélène mumbled as she pressed her knuckles to her lips. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m terribly shocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… I want to believe everything that you said, I really do, but I’m just a bartender,” Hélène faltered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just your job. I’m not sure if anyone else you’ve met before had the privilege of seeing who you truly are but I know that I have partially. So far, I love it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya nodded wholeheartedly. “To put it in plainer terms, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely know me… I’m just a stranger. You’ll get bored of me. Look at you. You’re a business woman. You have job qualifications, you wear a suit. I make drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I dress up fancy and work behind an office desk? I want to know you better, </span>
  <span>Hélène</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defeated, </span>
  <span>Hélène grasped Marya’s hands tightly within hers and nodded lightly, a broad smile stretching along her lips. “And I want to know more about you too… My goodness, this is so cheesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” Marya agreed, scrunching up her nose slightly which made Hélène burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t make what I said any less true. I really want to know more about you,” Hélène interjected as she peppered Marya’s face with kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What might be a good time to meet again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight at the bar? I’m sure you have work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya froze up. “Oh my god, work- </span>
  <b>
    <em>Work</em>
  </b>
  <span>! Thank you for reminding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you forgot about work because of me? Cute,” Hélène teased as she climbed off of Marya to free the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya scoffed but smiled as she hopped out of bed to gather her clothes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After retrieving her clothes, Marya slid out of the robes to redress herself. She buttoned her shirt up hastily, threw her blazer over her shoulders without finding the sleeves and jumped into her pants. Her appearance could be adjusted later. She just needed clothes on before exiting Hélène’s home. She could multitask while she walked because she had grown accustomed to rushing to work whenever she was late. It was a rare occurrence but that did not mean that it never happened. As she fussed over her outfit, Hélène had gone to the bathroom to wash up. She emerged with a spare toothbrush in hand, thrusting it into Marya’s hand before returning to the bathroom for a shower. Marya was quick in everything that she did, ensuring that she did not waste even a second for idle time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prepared, Marya placed the toothbrush beside Hélène’s in a holder against the wall that seemed to have plenty of unnecessary vacancies. When the holder’s lid snapped shut, Hélène’s head poked out from behind a shower curtain with a small pout. Her hair was decorated in soap suds and they spilled down to her shoulders as she continued to wait for Marya expectantly for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No goodbye kiss?” Hélène whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marya tutted softly. “Are we a couple now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skipping over to </span>
  <span>Hélène, Marya gave Hélène a small peck on the lips. “Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it did not suffice but Marya was not complaining. She swooped in for another kiss, a proper one, and Hélène squealed in delight against Marya’s lips. When they pulled away, they waved goodbye to each other, a small awkward one, but they could not resist their smiles. With that, Marya left through the door and went for work. It was then Hélène realized that she did not ask for Marya’s number. How were they supposed to meet if there was no way that she could contact her? She convinced herself that she had enough trust in Marya to show up tonight since it was the last thing that they spoke of when they planned their next meeting. Otherwise, that could have been the very last kiss she would ever receive from her… and she did not want that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>